Fist First
by hihihihi
Summary: Draco tells Ginny that he has feelings for her.. and Harry and yeah, these summary things suck. Just read the story.
1. Run

Author's Note: This is a story about Ginny and Draco. You don't know this in the beginning, but Draco had just told Ginny that he liked her and she ran off.. and this is where the story starts. So yeah, enjoy. All charactors belong to J.K Rowling. But what happens and what they say belong to, me, Kaley. :)  
  
Run. Run. Run. Run. Okay, stop. Breathe. Look behind you. Oh no gaining. Run faster. Girl's restroom, thank goodness. Go inside, sit by with your back aginst the door, panting. Bang, BANG, **BANG.** Oh no, he's found me.  
  
"Ginny, I know you're in there, please Ginny. Open the door. I didn't mean it."  
  
Quiet. He's still there though. He's not leaving.  
  
"Ginny, please, at least talk to me.."  
  
He doesn't give up does he? Oh well, guess I better answer.  
  
"What do you want now, Draco?" Open the door, no, let him answer first.  
  
"To tell me why you ran.. of course."  
  
There's the old Draco, he had me worried for a bit. I open the door, he's stand there, left hand on the wall panting. He smiles, oh God does he look good when he smiles.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me why you ran?" He backed away from the door, leaving me room to get out, I'm guessing.  
  
I exit the restroom, and lean aginst a wall in the hallway. "You frightened me, Draco." I look at him as he moves next to me, he's so graceful, it's almost inhuman just how smooth he walks. He doesn't look 16, no, far older. Twenty, maybe? Oh, Ginny, your thoughts are running wild again. "I wasn't expecting that.. and I didn't know how to handle it."  
  
"Handle someone telling you they like you? There's not much to it really. One thing you don't do is run though." Smirking, oh no. Ginny you blew it, he thinks you're some sort of loon now.  
  
"I just never thought that a guy such as yourself could like I girl, like me." I sighed and looked the the floor, his hand glides under my chin. Oh his hands are so smooth. He touch makes me weak, I almost lose my balance, but the wall supports me. His hand's moving my face towards his, slowly, slowly, slowly, closer, closer, and closer. The kiss, ooooh the kiss. I melted right there. Fell into his embrace. Time? What's time when you have that kiss. Oh, how I miss that kiss, so soft, so passionate, so..** MALFOY**.  
  
Malfoy, oh no, not a Malfoy, anyone but a Malfoy.. run, run, RUN, **RUN!!!!!**  
  
Author's Note: So, how do you like the first chapter? It's weird, I know. I'll make the others longer, if I feel like it. Heh.  
  
Reviews are always welcome. 


	2. This, Everything

Not again Ginny. Not again. Runing, fast, far, long. Who's that? A figure ahead. They look firmilar, George or Fred? No, they're in the common room working on something. Ron? No, to short. IT'S HARRY! Oh thank goodness. I can trust him. I have before.   
  
Stop, walk casualy. Nothing suspisous here. I hope at least.Walk, walk, I can see him just standing there. It's quiet. He's heard me, turning around. A smile. Good, he's in a good mood. Stop walking. Is he gonig to say something? I hope, if I talk right now I'll say something stupid. C'mon Harry, say something.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's with the worried look?" Oh God, he noticed, what now? Lie? No, he'll find out. Gotta tell him what happened.  
  
"Oh, I was just running from a, friend." It's not really a lie, is it? Draco and I are friends, I guess. I know he wants to be more than what's allowed. And I do, too, I guess.  
  
"Why would you do that?" He chuckled. Oh good, he thinks nothing of it.  
  
"Oh, he just did something I didn't agree with.." Oh no. I said he.. now Harry's going to think something's up.  
  
"He? Who is it? A new lover I should know about." Another chuckle. Great. I have to tell him now. I must. I can't keep this from Harry. I need to make sure he doesn't tell Ron though.  
  
I sigh, then look at Harry, he gets serious, oh no. "Malfoy..." Shocked look, oh no. Not that. Oh God, what have I done. Not another person mad at me. "It's nothing really, he just liked me and I ran.. then he talked to me, kissed me, and I ran."  
  
"HE KISSED YOU?!" Oh no, shouting, I made him mad. Oh God, no. no, no. Run. No, don't run. Running only gets you in more trouble.  
  
"Harry, it's nothing, really. I don't like him, like that. He's nice and attractive, but I could never live a Malfoy." Pleeding always worked, didn't it? You know.. show sympathy, hope they go for it. This has to work.  
  
"It doesn't MATTER, Ginny. He's a Malfoy! You're a Weasly!" Anger, I hate it when Harry gets angry. He gets so, scary. Possed, that's what he looks like. Like the Dark Lord himself left some of himself in Harry and it comes out when he's angry. Think fast Ginny. Make him relize you don't have those feelings.  
  
"Harry, please believe me! I don't have feelings for Draco! I could never! It's just not, right!" Oh, now I feel bad. It's almost like Draco isn't right to have as a boyfriend, or even a friend. "I mean, he isn't a bad person.. it's just, I can't picture myself with him! I just can't." Oh, that sounds better Ginny, at least he has some dignity.  
  
Silence. Why isn't Harry saying anything. Harry talk. Don't do this. Say something. Tears, no, no crying Ginny. Crying babyish. Stop, stop stop!! Flowing, down down down. Gone. More are coming, more rapidly, faster, faster, faster, crying hard. Stop, STOP, **STOP!!**  
  
He looks, sympathy in his eyes. Good, calm down now. "Who did it?" Oh, speaking, thank goodness.  
  
"He did, he kissed me." He did, didn't he? I only gave him and didn't pull away, Harry doesn't have to know that, though. Right?  
  
"Did you, do anything?" Oh great, now what. Leave out that I fell into his arms or just tell him I ran? Ran, he doesn't have to know everything, he isn't my mother.  
  
"I ran, of course. Why would I stay?" I hope I sounded convincing, oh I do.  
  
"Good, and, he didn't follow you, right?"  
  
"First time, yes. Second time, no."  
  
"I see.." Thinking, hopefully he'll drop this whole subject. I don't want to talk about this anymore. "Did you, like it?" WHAT ON EARTH?! What is he thinking, like a kiss from Malfoy?! It was, sweet.. and smooth.. and.. perfect. No, no, **NO** Ginny! Don't think that!  
  
"What do you think?" There, I'll let him think what he wants. Which hopefully is.. good.  
  
"I don't know what I think." Great, just lovely. He doesn't know. Oh how wonderful.  
  
"No, Harry. I didn't." Lie, you lied. How dare you lie to Harry! Stop beating up on yourself, this is getting you nowhere.  
  
"Good... are you going to tell Ron, or am I?" NO! Ron can't know! He'll kill me!  
  
"I'm not telling Ron, and neither are you Harry. I'm just going to pretend this didn't happen!" Angst, one of my many talents. Hopefully Harry got the hint.  
  
"Ron is going to know, Ginny! It will be one sure way that you WON'T do it again!" The nerve he has! Thinking I'll go back to Draco! Anger's building, must release. Can't go off on Harry, he's jsut trying to help. Oh what to do, what to do!?   
  
"I won't Harry! Why won't you believe me?" Oh, don't answer that Harry, I really don't want to know. Take it back.. oh I wish I could.  
  
"I just, can't. Not with Malfoy." Oh, better than I thought, he's so sweet, and cute.. and.. oh no! Ginny, not again! You just got over your last crush on him! Not again!  
  
"Well, I'm 15. I can handle myself." Right? Oh I hope so.  
  
"Yeah, I keep forgetting. Maybe I am blowing this thing out of proportion." A weak smile and a laugh, oh old Harry's back. How I love him like this.   
  
"Good." Give him a smile, let him know things are okay. What? He's coming closer arms opening a hug. Oh higs arms make me feel safe. So warm and protecting. Nothing can harm me here.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny."   
  
"I'm sorry, too."  
  
Don't make this hug end, please, I need this. This love, this comfert. This, everything.  
  
Author's Note: Ginny/Draco was making me angry. So I changed it. :P I might change it back. I still have the abilitiy to make it go whichever way I feel. Heehee.   
  
Leave me a few reviews, please? :) 


	3. Nothing Good

Author's Note: Yes yes, I know. Lots of typos, and such, in the last chapter. I was tired and all, I'll fix them.. If I feel like it.. I still can't believe I misspelled Weasley. But oh well, we all have our mistakes. I have a feeling I'll just keep it at Ginny/Harry for now.  
  
Oh yeah, hopefully there will be a lot less typos and mistakes since I am now using Microsoft Word instead of just plain notepad. YAY SPELL CHECK.  
  
Oh yeah, and to clear something out. Everything that isn't in quotes is what Ginny is thinking. Sorry for not making that clear earlier on in the story. It should be a little easier to follow since she's calmed down and now her thoughts won't be racing as much.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Light, it's day, wake up. Harry? Where's Harry? Look around, dorm. I must have fallen asleep. I had been running a lot. Check the clock, it's 11. Thank goodness it's the weekend. Sit up, rub eyes, look around. Everyone's gone. Lunch.  
  
Walk into the Great Hall, run eyes over to the Slytherin table, Draco's talking with Crabbe, how can he hold a conversation with such a being? No sense of intelligence at all. Oh well, not my problem.  
  
Walk over to the Gryffindor table, there's Harry with Ron and Hermione. Ron looks happy, hopefully Harry hasn't talked to him about anything. Sit down. I smile nicely like nothing's happened. Ron looks up laughing.  
  
"Gin, you gotta hear this, Hermione saw the funniest thing on the way to the Great Hall." He looks like he's about to cry he's laughing so hard, thank God. That only means that Harry hasn't said anything.  
  
Sneak a look at Harry, he looks back and smiles, I word a quick thanks and pay attention to Hermione.  
  
"And then Seamus fell right on his face!" Bursts of laughter from Ron and Hermione, pretend to laugh. Give a nice little chuckle.   
  
"Wasn't that the funniest thing ever, sis?"  
  
"That was pretty funny, Ron." Lie, of course, you've gotten into the habit now.  
  
Harry looks detached, I wonder what's wrong. Maybe he's thinking about Draco and me, and how stupid I was, and if he's going to tell Ron. No, he's not going to tell Ron, of course. He looks back over to me moves his head towards the exit, he needs to talk. Oh great, I should go, of course.  
  
"So, Gin, where were you this morning, you missed breakfast and you aren't eating lunch, are you okay?" Hermione's worried, I'll just tell her a little bit of what happened, not to much.  
  
"I was running around all day, and I didn't get to sleep until late, and I guess I slept a little late." That's what happened right? Just left out a few details, nothing big.  
  
"Oh, as long as you're okay.."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione. I'm just going to go and do some homework, so I don't have a load of work tomorrow." Looks like she bought it, great, now leave. Hopefully Harry will follow. Wait outside the Great Hall.. Okay where is he? I'll just sit down and wait, yes. Sit and wait. Oh look! There he is now! Great!  
  
"Harry!" He looks then smiles. Walking towards me, sits down.  
  
"Good, you waited, I was afraid you went up to the dorm or somewhere else. Wasn't sure if you got my message." He laughs, oh his laugh is so dreamy, so.. Harry. Oh no, Ginny, don't think like that. You have enough to worry about with Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. What do you need?" He stands and moves forward, so light on his feet. Almost like Draco.  
  
"I needed to talk more about last night. I had barely made up with you when you fell asleep in my arms." Oh how I like the sound of that, falling asleep in his embrace. How wonderful that would be every day of my life.  
  
"Yeah," oh no, I'm blushing. Stop that Ginny. "I guess I was tired. I had only been running around the school." Give him a laugh to let him know that it's not really on your mind, though you know it is, and he does too, most likely.  
  
"I was shocked at how much you weighed, since the last time I helped get you to bed, you've grown a lot. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Let's go outside, less likely to be overheard." Okay, go outside, you can do that.  
  
Walking next to him, he's so tall. Though he's a few inches shorter of Ron, who's a giant. He looks so, manly, so tough. He really does look like his father, got his mother's eyes though, so crystal and perfect. Okay, Ginny this isn't why you're with him, well walking with him. He wants to talk more about what happened last night.  
  
"Are you sure you have no feelings for Malfoy?"   
  
"Almost positive. I mean, he's a good friend and all, I guess, I just don't see him like that."  
  
"Yeah, I heard him talking with Crabbe and Goyle about last night, and realized that maybe I was to hard on you, you know. I know I already apologized, but I really thought it over and yeah, I just don't want you mad at me." He's so caring, he's blushing, too. How cute. And it's over ME!  
  
"It's alright, Harry, really."  
  
Footsteps, turn around quickly, it's Draco, just what I need now. Great.  
  
"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Wow, he really does have that sort of, evilness about him. But he can be so sweet.  
  
"I'm talking to my friend, Malfoy, though you probably don't know what talking to someone with an IQ higher then 10 is like." Harry can be nasty, too. But, with good reason, sorta.  
  
"Oh shut it. You're just trying to take over my territory." Territory?! He doesn't own me! The nerve of him. No calm yourself Ginny. Fighting will get you know where.  
  
"She isn't your 'territory', Malfoy."   
  
"Whatever Potter, Ginny I need to talk to you." Not this again.  
  
"Fine, I have some homework to do anyway." Harry's walking off, no Harry! Don't leave me here! Not with him!  
  
Turn around and face Draco, he's smiling. I melt, he looks so gorgeous, but no, I can't have feelings for him, I can't. Look to the ground, of look grass, lovely. His shadow's moving sneak a look, he's moving closer, smile faded. He looks concerned.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter? You look, worried, I just want _to talk_." Oh the way that sounded made chills run down my spine, then it hit me, this is a Malfoy, nothing good comes from a Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Oh, sorry, this chapter looks a lot longer in Word. It went one line onto a third page, so I thought it'd be longer than this. Oh well. :( Sorry.


	4. CRAPPY 4TH CHAPTER FILLER

Deleted 4th chapter because it sucked.  
  
Don't tell me it didn't either.  
  
I'm going for a whole different angle. 


	5. Dead

This story is officially dead. I hate it. And well, I just have no more ideas for it. So sorry.

--------------------------------------

Ginny got confused and killed hersef.

The end.


End file.
